Pay Attention, Class
by Emiri-chan the GREAT
Summary: Kenshin is stuck teaching a bunch of amateurs sword techniques. How will the men tolerate being taught by a kid, and more importantly, how will he tolerate them? Guest appearance by Hiko! Ch. 7 up!
1. Default Chapter

**Pay Attention, Class...**__

How did I ever get suckered into this? He thought despairingly. _If Shishou could see me now...  
_  
"All new recruits, your attention, please."

The hustle and bustle of the crowd gradually died down. The large group of new soldiers were all good friends from back in their youth, so it took longer than usual, but eventually everyone went silent at the commander's barking voice.

"You will be split into your bunking groups in exactly two minutes,"the man said gruffly. "Pick up your belongings and wait for instructions in the quarters given you."_  
_  
The commander was very stiff and strict-looking, dressed in a navy soldier's uniform. Quite a few of the recruits stared at the small redhead standing almost boredly at the head of the room, next to the commanding officer himself no less. 

"Why in the world would that little shrimp be at the front?" one of the high-ranking soldiers muttered to his friend.

"Ya got me. Maybe that's his son or something."

"Yosh', is everyone in their group?" the commander queried loudly.

"HAI!" The reply was unanimous.

"Alright, everyone, you start your training today. Be ready with your shinai, bokuto, bokken and training katana in fifteen minutes. Dismissed!"

The men started filing out the doors into the outdoor hall of the great buildings, amazed remarks plainly heard as they were introduced to the grandness of the structure. Most of the men were from moderately high-ranking houses, but even the most wealthy among them had never seen such splendor. The outer courtyard contained a training area next to the gardens, and the inner area was made up of bunk rooms accompanied by the eating house.

As the soldiers made their way to their sleeping houses, preparing for the training session that day, Kenshin turned to the commander. "Yamagata, there must be a way I can avoid this," he said desperately. "May I speak with Katsura-san personally?"

"He'll be here this afternoon. He told me to tell you that he wanted the new recruits to be trained by his best kenkaku," the man said reproachfully. He cocked his head to the side, grinning. "Besides, this will be good for you. You can get to know the new men; maybe you can teach them Hiiten Mitsurugi--" The commander's voice faltered under the fierce glare that slipped from the hitokiri's mask.

"_Mark my words_," he said, his eyes burning. "Never, _never_ will I curse anyone else with Shishou's technique. _I'd die first_."

"I...I..." the man stammered.

Suddenly a ruckus was heard from the training hall, along with the clatter of wood.

"What now?" Kenshin spat furiously. With a growl, he strode out the door and headed for the training area. Swords could be heard hitting each other in the training area.

_Fighting already?_ He gave an internal groan_. I'm going to end up committing hara-kiri before the day is over.  
_  
He decided to watch first before entering. Maybe he could learn something about their level of skill. The hitokiri jumped atop the high wall surrounding the training center and leaned his back against one of the posts, katana resting on his shoulder. He watched as the men milled about and talked, some sitting in groups on the floor. 

The hitokiri tried to listen in on a few conversations. He could tell there were a few of them that might be trouble, others would probably pose no problem. Except that they were amateurs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Man, when is the sensei gonna be here?" Tarou said impatiently, flipping his short black ponytail. "I've waited my whole life to enlist. Now I have to wait even more?!"

"Just relax, he'll be here." The man who'd spoken lifted his head, smiling at his friend with dark blue eyes. "From what I hear it's good that we even got into the mansion. They say that a lot of famous people come here, like the leader of the Ishin Shishi and even," he lowered his voice, "even hitokiri Battousai."

"Oh come on. That guy's probably a myth, and if he wasn't he'd be off somewhere fighting the Shogunate. He wouldn't be in a place like this," the other man said, scoffing.

"Yeah, I guess-"

"Hey Tarou-san, Kuroi. Look, up there," another man whispered, sidling up to them on the floor. "Is it just me, or...?"

"Somebody's up there. On the wall," Tarou said, a little incredulous. "Isn't that the kid who was with the commander earlier?"

"I think you're right. Yup, he's got red hair, that's gotta be him."

"Weird. That is a really strange hair color; it's kinda creepy. What's he doing here?"

"He's probably here to take sword training. Oi, kid, what're you doing up there?" yelled Kuroi. "Why don't you come on down? Training'll start in a few minutes."

The boy stared down at him with cold yellow eyes. He stood for a moment, assessing the situation, then leapt the entire way down from the wall. It was almost twenty feet tall.

"Whoa," Kuroi muttered. 

"Yeah, really," Tarou muttered back.

"Hi, are you here for the training session?"

The boy looked at Kuroi up and down, studying him."...yes." 

A few of the other men gathered around to see this strange boy. In the back the men of higher rank were talking. They paid him no attention.  
The boy's eyes narrowed, as if he'd heard a part of their conversation he   
didn't like.

"Well, uh...what's your name, kid?" 

"Himura."

"Himura, huh? Well Himura, it's nice to meet you. We just got here today; you're not too far behind. The sensei should be here pretty soon."

Suddenly the doors to the gate swung open, and the commander walked in timidly. "Himura san! Himura-san, are you here?"

"Over here, Yamagata." The men gaped in surprise as the boy answered. Not only had the commander himself been calling for this boy, but he used the man's name without any honorific! With the _commander!_

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Himura-san, but..."

"Don't worry. I was just getting to know a few of my students," Himura said smoothly, his face a calm mask. He glanced at Kuroi out of the corner of his eye. "What is the problem that you were going to disturb me with?"

The man paled about five shades. "Um, Katsura-san..." 

Kenshin whipped his head towards the man. "Yes?"

"He told me to remind you that you should go a little easy on the students, and that there would be a battle soon. Possibly tonight."

A cold light came into the hitokiri's eyes. "Very well. You may go."

"Y-yes, Himura-san." The commander practically ran from the room, gates slamming behind him.

The men all stared, dumbfounded. Himura gave a small sigh, and walked to the corner of the clearing. "All of you follow me this way. That includes you," he called roughly to the back, where the high-ranking men were seated. They all looked extremely skeptical.

"Come. _Now_," Himura ordered. "I won't wait much longer."

"What if we don't want to come?" one shouted.

"Yeah, kid, what's a shrimp like you gonna do about it?" sneered another.

"Let _us_ teach _you_ how to fight!" They all laughed and joked about the boy who was supposedly their teacher, making snide comments and laughing even harder.

Suddenly they froze. The rasp of a sword being drawn from it's sheath made their blood run cold. Looking up, they saw the boy walk slowly up to the spot where they sat. 

His eyes were glowing yellow. 

"I do not tolerate insubordination." 

"Oi kid, you wanna fight? 'Cause if you don't show us some respect, I'll be more than happy to teach you your place," a blue-clad man gritted. He drew his sword.

"Come. You'll be my first example." The boy's expression was one of complete and total calm.

"Yarou," the boy spat. "You think you can actually go one-on-one with me?"

The flame-haired boy stood silent for a moment, then began to peel away a bandage that covered his left cheek. Slowly but surely, a scar emerged. 

A scar in the shape of a cross.

There was an audible gasp from the onlookers as the scar-faced man crouched in the unmistakable form of battoujutsu. 

"Koi."

In a heartbeat the foolish soldier made his move. And, in less than a heartbeat, the Battousai made his. The boy was on the floor before he knew what hit him. With only a **_kwam! _**from the hitokiri's saya the boy lay with multiple bruises forming on his body and a severe welt running along his back.

Not to mention a splitting headache.

"Now. Those of you who aren't as stupid as him, follow me this way. Training starts today."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Five hours and many, many sore bodies later, the men were taking their evening break before curfew. Tarou and Kuroi, along with a few others, sat eating their o-nigiri.

"Where do you suppose he goes everyday?" Tarou asked through a mouthful of fish. "I've never seen him aside from training."

"I think he ends up going with that guy. You know, Katsura-whoever? He seems to be really important."

"Yeah I heard he's like the head of the Ishin--" Suddenly the man stopped in midsentence. "What's that?" 

The others cocked their heads and listened. "Hey, I think that's him. Himura."

"Let's go check it out."

"--Katsura-san, forgive me, but I really think I could be of more use in Kyoto. The battle tonight isn't very big, nor of much importance, but there are very large and important battles going on in that city. I believe that is where I should be."

The older man shook his head. "No, Himura. You are needed tonight, and the students that you have are important to the future. The Shogunate will not expect Battousai to be here, so it will be to our advantage. Remain here. I will keep you posted."

"Yes, Katsura-san."

With that, the man called Katsura left, leaving only Himura. His hands were balled into fists. The four men exchanged glances. This wasn't good. Not only was this guy a legendary hitokiri preparing for battle, _the_ hitokiri Battousai, he was angry that he had to be posted here.   
_  
Very_ angry. 

The men didn't want to be in the Shogunate's shoes tonight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Whoof. Okay, is it stupid so far? Good?

Please review and tell me. I am still working on Rended, so stick around.  
Oh yes, and chapter five is up for that fic. I'll keep working on this one if you like it. 

There will be action or at least some "amazed scenes". I like scenes where people find out who people, like Heero or Kenshin or Ashitaka or whoever, really are and exactly what they can do.

Like? Don't like? Give me some advice. Ja, ne?  
^_^X 


	2. Chapter 2

****

  
Chapter 2  
_  
It just keeps getting better_, he thought furiously.   
Not only could he not fulfill his duty as a hitokiri, he was stuck teaching a bunch of hopeless rookies. 

Great.

Himura walked quickly into the dining hall. Most off the men had already sat down to eat, so naturally every head turned when he walked in, sweeping the curtains to the door aside. 

It was plain that he was absolutely seething with rage, even though his stride was very calm. His glare cut through the air in front of him as he took his seat at the usual table and called for a waiter.

The man approached the angry hitokiri carefully. This had happened before. 

"W-would you like the usual, Himura-san?" 

"No. Sake, and lots of it."

The waiter gulped. "Yes, Himura-san." He hurried away with the order.  
The new men talked in whispers as Battousai rested his katana on his shoulder and took up his usual pose.  
_  
Why must Katsura-san insist on keeping me here? It's not logical that I fight a meaningless battle on a front so far from Kyoto and stay to instruct a bunch of fools!_

His grip tightened so hard on his saya that it cracked. The men gulped.  
Himura's eyes were narrowed. He was almost bristling. 

_I don't like it when I don't understand something. This battle must be important, or I wouldn't be here. But why isn't he telling me?_

His lips curled in a snarl. He shook his head.

"Here you are, H-Himura-san." The waiter returned with four bottles of sake. Battousai took the first one as the waiter set the jars down and left. The hitokiri threw back the entire jar in less than two gulps, not even bothering to use a cup. He nearly slammed the bottle down on the table.

"Ah, Himura-san? Um..." Kenshin looked up to see one of the new recruits from the training session half-cowering under the look he gave him. 

"Yes?"

"Um, the commander told me to inform you that...that the battle starts in five minutes. You need to head to the--" He stopped.

Himura's eyes were glowing a bright yellow gold. "Very well," he said in a low, cold tone. Gulping down one last mon, he stood with his katana and wakizashi belted firmly to his side and very quickly strode out the door.

The men watched his back as he left. They exchanged glances. He probably would not return.

Drunk and angry was not a good combination for a manslayer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days worth of training went by peacefully, with no word from the army or Battousai.

The men occupied their time with sword fights, talking and relaxation. Kuroi and Tarou, however, were extremely bored. The men were taking their evening break once again. The two men had been thrilled that they were going to receive sword instruction from the most skilled manslayer in Japan, but what with this new battle taking place, it seemed his time would be occupied by other things. 

"I really wish he'd come back," Kuroi muttered. "He's good; everyone else here is just an amateur who has no idea what they're doing. They have the chance to learn from hitokiri Battousai for crying out loud, and they won't even appreciate it."

"Yeah, but has it occured to you why he's called the best in Japan?" Tarou reminded him. "The others are afaid of him. There are rumors about him that would make your blood freeze. He's not just an ordinary manslayer."

"All the more reason for us to take advantage of it," Kuroi insisted. "Himura could teach us his style. We'd be unbeatable. The whole war would be over and we'd win without even trying."

"Don't count on it. Hiiten Mitsurugi Ryuu is supposed to be impossible to learn, and it takes years. They say even Himura hasn't mastered it completely. His teacher, some hermit who lives in the mountains, he's the only one to ever have perfected it."

"Yeah, and they also say Himura refuses to teach the style for personal reasons," another man piped up. "The guy had some problems, and he just keeps killing for the Ishin without worrying about his personal life."

"Bet he doesn't have one. They said he was so angry to be stuck here he went and got himself drunk right before the battle, so he might not come back at a--" 

Suddenly a shout rose among the new men.

"Oi! Oi, someone's here! Look!"

"Hey, what's all the commotion?"

"I don't know; I think the soldiers assigned to that battle are coming back!"

"What's up?" Tarou asked, already knowing.

"Somebody's coming. Let's go!" Kuroi said, leaping from his seat. The men followed him out the door. They stopped at the entrance as the gates were opened for one man.  
_  
One? Maybe it's a scout._ Kuroi shielded his eyes from the torchlight, only to see--

"Himura?" 

The hitokiri was sagging slightly; he clutched at his shoulder as he entered the courtyard filled with men. His clothes were tattered, his wakizashi was missing, his katana in his hand, and he had obviously been injured. 

His expression was calm; his eyes were a dull but glowing yellow, as they'd been when he'd left two days ago. His appearance was very fearsome even as he limped quietly through the large twin doors.

But even more fearsome was the fact that he was soaked from head to toe in blood. And almost all of it was not his own. His hair was loose, flowing down his back, and red was running down his drawn sword like water from a half-turned faucet. 

Everything about him was an angry red. 

The commander rushed up to meet him. "Himura-san, daijoubu ka?! You're wounded!"

"...I'm fine." 

He walked calmly to the bench in the courtyard, still dripping blood. As the men watched in silence, he folded his stained arms and closed his eyes. 

The manslayer looked like a frightening, painted statue, completely red and soaking in warm crimson liquid, his hair no different from the rest of him.

The commander approached him cautiously, backed by the rest of the men. "Uh...Himura-san? W-where are the all others? Did we win?" The commander forced a smile. "They sent you back to give us the good news, right?" 

There was a long silence.

Himura's eyes opened, shining gold from beneath a layer of blood and red tresses. His voice was almost inaudible. 

"We won."

There was an explosion of cheers from the men as they celebrated their newly attained victory. As they eventually died down to an excited murmur, the commander turned to one of the soldiers. "Tell the men at the front they can return home. We'll be waiting!"

"No." The men turned to see Battousai stand and begin to walk away. "Don't bother to send the message."

There was an uncomfortable silence. The commander tried to talk to him. "W-what do you mean? We won! We have to tell the men to come back to base!" He smiled weakly.

"True. We did win. But all of the men are dead." The commander's jaw dropped. "I took care of it. Tell Katsura-san of the victory and get someone to clean up the bodies."

Himura walked away into the darkness, a trail of blood and red foot-prints marking his passing. 

He stopped. "Oh, and one more thing. Tell the men we start training again tomorrow." The hitokiri scowled. "If you all are going into battle, I don't want you failing as pathetically as the men on that field." He turned to face Kuroi and the others. "Oh yes, and remember to bring your real swords." His eyes gleamed. 

"No training equipment."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ja, weird I know. I'll try to come up with more ASAP.  
Thank you for the reviews!!! I'll make sure there's more funny stuff next chapter.  
^_^X  
"Hey, I wanna make a guest appearance!!"  
"What?! Hiko are you sure?"  
"If you don't let me on I'll use Ryu Sui Sen."  
"Eeeep." 


	3. Chapter 3

Here ya go. Please REVIEW! Okay, lessee...Sorry. So SHORT!!!!****

Disclaimer: Pleeze don't remind me. (snffl)  
**  
**~~~~~~~~~~~  
****

  
~~~~~~~~~~~****

Chapter 3

_Ite,_ he thought, grimacing. 

The cut along his shoulder was pretty nasty; he almost 'owch'ed when he tightened the bandage. It was misty out, early morning, and the men were just beginning to stir from their beds. Himura set his swords down for a moment to rebandage his wound. 

A few of the other men were watching him from over the wall. They weren't aware of the fact that he'd known they were there for quite some time now, and that their whispering was so loud he could hear what they were saying without even straining his ears.

"Wow, look at that," Tarou whispered loudly. "That gotta hurt, looks almost two inches deep."

"Yeah, and he's not even flinching."

"How long has the hitokiri been here? Seems every time I see Battousai he's either here or nowhere. Maybe he sleeps here too."

"Actually," Himura said loudly, "I sleep in a very secure place that I should hope is only known to me. Get down here." 

The four men's faces went a very unattractive shade of grey green. They gulped.

"Well, are you coming or not?" Himura said impatiently, slipping the shoulder of his gi back on over the bandage. His jaw was set, and had the men looked closely they would have seen a tenseness in his frame.

Slowly the soldiers climbed down form the wall and embarrassedly stood at attention.

"So," Himura remarked. "Curious, are we?" The men exchanged glances.  
"Tell you what," he said slyly. "I want you four to attempt to eavesdrop on me every day from here 'till the end of training classes. If you actually manage to pull it off, I let you know. How's that?" The men looked uncertain of how to respond to this. 

"Now then, tell me your names."

"Uh, well sir, this is Tarou. I'm Kuroi, and these two are Takashi and Kenta."

"I assume you all have had some experience in kenjitsu?"

"Aa, we took a course, out of necessity in self defense and a few other--"

"Wait. Are you telling me the classes you took were the entrance training classes at the base?"

"Y...yes." Himura sighed, putting a hand through his hair. _Oh boy. This is worse than I thought._

"Tell the other men to get in here. We've got a longer ways to go than I originally planned."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The soldiers stood before Battousai with their katana, barefoot and in standard training clothes. Himura sat cross-legged in the corner, katana propped against his shoulder once more, and he was looking extremely bored. The men exchanged uncomfortable glances. 

After a few long moments the hitokiri finally stood, brushing of his hakama, and he froze them in place with his yellow gaze.

"So...here they are."

Himura began to walk between the troops, studying each man very hard. After he'd surveyed the entire group he walked to the front once again. 

"Okay. From the look of things, I'm going to have to do this the hard way. You," he said, pointing to the first man on the left. "Come."

The man looked extremely nervous, wearing a grey hakama and white gi that contrasted sharply with his short-cropped black hair. He motioned to the man to step forward. "Saa, stand here. Show me your stance, then come straight for me. Use whatever move you want." 

Himura turned his back to the man.

The white-clad man swallowed, then set his jaw. He took his stance. 

"No. Shift your left foot two inches to the right. I can practically see you heading for my left shoulder. Turn. You're being far too easy to read."

The man stared but did as he was told. How could the boy tell what he was doing when he wasn't even facing him? It was ridiculous._   
Oh well.  
_  
With a kick off from the ground the man ran and leaped for Battousai's right shoulder. The boy whipped around, grabbed the man's arm, twisting it around made him drop the katana and knocked him away with his own sheath. 

All in less than two seconds.

The men stared as their comrade lay groaning. "Shishou always said pain was the best teacher," murmured Himura. "Koi."

This exercise went on until every man had tried twice. After an hour and a half they were all groaning and rocking with pain. Himura stood with his hands on his hips, shaking his head.

"We are definitely going to have to work with kata. This is ridiculous," he muttered. Kuroi limped up to him. "I want to try again," he gasped. "I'm not giving up yet."  
_  
Ah. Finally, a breakthrough. _He turned. "Koi."

The hitokiri felt Kuroi prepare his stance, sensing his ki. This one was a bit more promising than the others. At least he didn't give up. 

The man took off, running for Himura at top speed. Timing it he faked to the left, then aimed for his right flank. Himura blocked it easily, but smiled as he kicked him into the dirt. "Good. You're learning. There is no way you'd be able to take me on, nor any of the Shinsengumi, but try that on a sparring partner or on the battlefield, you might actually make it. Again."

Kuroi smiled weakly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About two hours after the session was over, Himura called them together for another. A few of the men let out protesting groans.   
"So soon?"

"Yes. A battle doesn't stop just because you're tired or injured," Battousai said coolly. "This time you'll have training partners. I can't keep beating up my students so badly that they can't improve." He gave a wry smile.

A few of the men glared at him, muttering under their breath.

Training ensued once again. Again the men were knocked about, again Kuroi was one of the most promising. But the rest of the men seemed to be a lost cause. Himura was growing exasperated.

"No," he barked. "Stop right there. You can't get anywhere with a stance like that. Your hands should be one on top of the other on the _hilt_, not each other." He sighed. "Baka de--" Himura pulled up short. 

No. He did **_not_** just say that.

"What in the...?"_ I can't believe I just said that,_ he thought confusedly, shaking his head. He turned to the man he'd just corrected.   
"Okay listen, if I ever say that again, you slap me. Got it?" The man stared at him blankly.   
_  
I have got to quit that_, he thought furiously._ First that incident with the sake and now this!_

"Turning into me, you say? Hmf. Not possible," snorted a familiar voice. Kenshin froze.

No. Freaking. Way.

Slowly, very slowly, he turned to see who'd spoken, hardly daring to breathe. It couldn't be.

"Maa, maa." A tall man with dark hair tied back in a ponytail sat on the wall, his red-collared cape strewn across the stone, calming taking yet another swig of sake. 

"So now you're taking on students of your own?" Hiko said dryly. "Hm. That seems a rather...odd thing for you to do. I was under the impression that you'd had enough of training."

The gathered men stopped their practicing, watching as this strange man jumped down from the wall. His white cape swirled around him as he casually strode forward. 

"And such a sorry-looking lot," Hiko remarked. "I would have thought you'd choose your pupils a little more carefully." The man paused in front of the soldier the hitokiri had been correcting. "If I recall correctly, it took you about six months just to get that kata right." He snorted. "Baka-deshi."

Himura could do nothing more than stare as Hiko approached him. He   
towered over the boy.

"...Shishou?" Battousai whispered wonderingly.

The man gave a half-smile. Then his expression darkened. "You were hurt." He touched a hand to Himura's shoulder. His eye twitched. "So, who was it? Shinsengumi?"

Kenshin tried raggedly to gather his thoughts and form a rational sentence.   
"No...the battle--"

Hiko abruptly slapped the hitokiri's shoulder. He fell with a cry, bent on one knee.

His master glared at him. "Baka da! Haven't I taught you enough for you to avoid an amateur's sword? Kono baka-deshi ga!" 

With some difficulty Himura stood.   
"I have learned, but," he gritted. "I was..." The hitokiri looked embarrassed. "I was drunk."

Hiko looked at him blankly, then burst into hysterical laughter. "_Haahahah!_   
You may be more like me than you know!" One of the men helped Himura up as Hiko finished his laughing fit. 

"Well, at least you've learned something," he told him, eyes sparkling with tears of laughter. "You've learned to like your sake. As I remember you didn't much care for it."

"Shishou, I was seven years old."

"Ah, sou da na. Well, now that you're old enough to like it, let's go teach you to hold it. Tell the men to take today off." Hiko glanced amusedly at the gathered men. "I think they'll appreciate it."

With that, the Hiiten Mitsurugi master turned Himura around and pushed the hitokiri out the door.

The men looked at each other uncertainly.   
"Weird," Kuroi muttered.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AAAAAAAAAH! TOO SHORT!! I KNOW!!! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!  
Gomen nasai minna!!

PLEEZE REVIEW! I went through lot of grief trying to get even this one chapter up! So please do review!!! Whoo...Guess it's a plus I'm still alive after that beating from Hiko...(rubs jaw) 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay peoples, here's more! PLEEZE R&R! (Review)  
Jaa...let's see what I got going here...

~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: Make me say it again and I'll find out where you live and run you through with the katana I just bought.

~~~~~~~~~~

PS. I'm not kidding. I have a real one.

PPS. This isn't a real threat, just don't sue me for having fun.

  
~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
****

Chapter 4

"M-master, I don't think I can take any more," he gasped, his cheeks flushed a bright red.

Hiko shrugged, downing a few jars. "Sure you can," he said, laughing. "Oh come on, you've only had seven mon worth. Go on."

Sighing, Himura reached for another bottle, making a clatter as he moved or rather knocked the other mon out of the way. The hitokiri was swaying, fighting desperately to stay awake, and he still hadn't had the chance to ask his teacher what he was doing here.

Hiko watched amusedly as his baka deshi swallowed the liquor, making a face. He grinned.

"Eight. Not bad, hunh?" Kenshin said drunkenly. "Oooh..." Hiko pulled him up by the back of his gi as he started to slump forward. "Come on. No giving up yet. Think of this as training," the dark-haired man smirked. He burst out laughing again.

Somewhere in what was left of his consciousness, Himura thought about what his students at the other tables must think, which only served to redden his face another shade. He gulped down another mon.

"Saa, master, how many've you had so far?" he said woozily. 

"Dunno, I stopped counting around twenty-two. Here, have another."

Himura almost flopped onto the floor right then and there. "Oh, _please_ Shishou! No more..."

Hiko chuckled. "Fine, fine. We can practice again tomorrow night."

At this he really did fall over.

"M-master, I do need to s-stay somewhat sssober if I'm going to teach these men," he croaked, groggy. "I almost got myself killed last battle 'cause I was drrrunk..." Kenshin attempted to pull himself back into his seat.

"Ha! Who do you think you're kidding? I wasn't sober for a day of your training and you turned out--" He stopped himself. Himura shook his head dazedly.

Had Hiko just said that he'd done _well?  
_  
He must be more drunk than he thought.  
_  
Hiko, you idiot_, he fumed at himself. _Letting something like that slip, in front of your baka deshi no less. Hiko no baka!_

"Well, I think I'll retire now," he said abruptly, flinging his cloak out of his way and rising. "We'll talk more tomorrow."

"W-wait, master!" The hitokiri tried to rise from his own seat, but ended up with nothing more than a mouthful of floor and a good view of his feet. 

"Baka-deshi," Hiko sighed, and dragged his former pupil up by his collar, placing an arm around his waist. He started leading him to his room. 

Kenshin looked extremely confused.  
He stared at his master. "You never did anything like this for me before..." 

Hiko snorted.

"Wwwhy are you here anyway, Shishou?"

"...Spending all that time as a hermit in the mountains...one has far too much time to think..." _Too many regrets to come up with..._ "I just had to make sure you weren't screwing up is all, tarnishing my name as a kenkaku," he huffed. 

If his vision weren't so blurred, Himura could have sworn that he saw a reddish tinge appear in Hiko's cheeks, and not from the sake either.

Suddenly a grin lit the man's features. "Say, how would you...for old time's sake...how would you like to have a sparring session of your own tomorrow? Might help your students if they see you in action." 

"Hunh?" Kenshin looked at him blankly.

"Saa, I believe this is your room is it not? We'll talk more tomorrow, and I'll see how out of shape you've gotten. Ja ne?"

Leave it to Hiko to discover his secret place.

"Say master--" By the time he turned around, his master was gone. A very drunk Kenshin fell into his bed and didn't awake until late the next morning. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Where is he?" Kuroi said impatiently. "It's been two hours and I haven't seen either one of them." He tossed his head.

"Just wait. You have to be patient, remember?" Tarou said teasingly. 

"Besides, I'm not eager for another beating from Battousai."

"Ja ne."

Suddenly the crowd parted as the hitokiri appeared in their midst. He was holding his head and looked absolutely awful. There were dark circles under his eyes and he was muttering to himself, swaying a little. "How does he stand it?" he grumbled. "My head's gonna split open."

"Saa, Himura-san, you alright? You look terrible," Kuroi commented.

Himura shook his head. "Mm, too much sake last night with Shishou. Ooh...So this is a hangover..." 

"Maa maa--"

"Ja, ohayou, minna. Hm, well now, he lived! Nice to see you up and about."

Who else could it possibly be.

Hiko strode into the arena, taking his time. He was carrying two katana and another large jug of sake. Kenshin looked at the jug as though he'd be sick, his stomach rebelling at the sight of more alcohol.

His Shishou grinned. "So, you ready for that match?"

"Yeah. I'm...ready." Himura took his weapon from Hiko and moved to face him. The dark haired man whistled, shutting the men up for an announcement.

"Alright you amateurs, if you want to learn something, watch carefully. We're going to spar, so take a good look at both of our techniques and stances, got it?" A few men grunted.

"Okay. Your move," he told Himura. He didn't bother to take up a defensive stance. It was obvious in his present state that the hitokiri wasn't going to be much of a challenge.

"TaaaAAAAO!" 

With a battle cry Himura leapt high and aimed for his Shishou's shoulder. He dodged it easily and whacked him across the back with the flat of his blade as he passed. "You idiot. Did you honestly think that was going to work? Try something a little more complicated!"

Kenshin whirled around and performed a Do Ryuu Sen, accompanied by a Ryu Sui and Ryu Kan Sen. Hiko responded with his own, and the last thing the men remembered seeing was the two kenkaku aiming an earth-shattering blow at each other before suddenly being enveloped in a cloud of smoke the size of Osaka.

It looked like a giant thunderhead had abruptly taken residence in the courtyard.

The men coughed and sputtered, trying to see through the thick, dusty curtain. Two black shapes slowly manifested before them, one down, one upright with his katana. The man on the ground gave a soft 'Orooo...'. 

_Where did that come from_? he thought stupidly, holding his poor head in his hands.

The men watched as Hiko walked up to his opponent on the ground. 

"Baka-deshi," he sighed, rubbing his temple with his free hand. "I have _got_ to have to teach you how to hold your liquor. Even if you hit an enemy it's going to be useless if you can't stand up. 'Taku; you only had nine mon!" The dark-haired man shook his head. "Try again."

Immediately Kenshin shot with an upward thrust for Hiko's stomach. With a lean _whack!_ he wapped Himura in the face none too lightly with the side of his katana. He lay sprawled in a pile.

"Itaiiiiiiii..."

"Um. Himura-san? Daijoubu-ka?" 

Kuroi leaned over him, accompanied by Tarou. The boy held his head, eyes squeezed shut. "I am never touching another drop of liquor," he croaked.

"Not until tonight," Hiko called.

The men stared.   
Himura made a squeaky noise that sounded like '_eep!_'

~~~~~~~~~~

Kuroi pulled the hitokiri to his feet again. He'd already fallen over four times that night; this was his fifth. Hiko's 'training' was once again taking his toll, for the third time in two days. 

Now the boy's feet were in the air. 

"Himura-san, how often do you normally drink?" the man asked uncertainly, yanking him up by one arm. 

"I-I-I don't. I only used to drrrink some last year, I don't thhhink I've touched it s-since then," he gasped, completely red in the face. "If Shishou keeps this up I don't know what I'm gonna do...oooooh..." 

In a certain part of his fuzzy mind he thought maybe the reason Hiko was getting him so drunk was to keep him from asking questions. He'd had to much of a time trying to stay sober to ask about why his master was even here. 

Or to really teach the men, for that matter.

"Is he really the master of Hiiten Mitsurugi Ryuu?" Kuroi asked him. "He just seems so...so..."

"Stuck-up? Rude? Self-centered? A complete pain?"

"Uhh...yes."

"He's always been like that," he said woozily. "But he's a good man. He saved me when I was a boy...taught me his technique, took me in as a pupil. He even gave me my name."

Kuroi cocked his head at the inebriated boy. Even after going through all this with his teacher he could still compliment him. "...You care for him, don't you?"

"Yes. He raised me." Himura looked thoughtful as he painfully seated himself on the ground. "He can be really...trying, sometimes. But I've always regretted about how we parted. He was the only man I ever knew, the only friend I had. I never saw anyone else, not really. Anyway, he was the one I was closest to."

The hitokiri held his head as though steadying it, then went on. "I wished that he could see why I left, but at the same time I realized it had to be done. I wanted to change things, to protect people, so I left and became a hitokiri. He didn't want me to do this..."  
_  
Why did you?_ Hiko thought, staring from his tree branch above. 

The two had been too absorbed in conversation to notice him, and Kenshin had been too drunk to sense his ki. He'd been listening to every word.  
_  
You could always return, you know,_ he told him mentally._ Finish training...   
_  
He had been so promising, though he'd never tell him. It was infuriating, how could he just...?

Hiko sighed and settled himself on the branch as Kuroi helped his baka-deshi down the cobblestone path into the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, was this way, WAY too short or just a little??  
I realyy don't know where I'm going with this, but I have an evil idea for an ending that would work with either Rended of this.

Heeeheehee...

Oh well. Look, I think Rended is working out a little better, or at least faster than this. Saa, I'm gonna try! If you want me to finish, please review. 

I'm dying here. 

There is virtually no motivation except for Hiko's katana in my face.

Okay, and if you need translations for the Japanese, say so and I'll put one up for this fic. Jeez, I'm an idiot, I didn't even think about that till now.  
Duh.

Jaa, on to the next order of business... 


	5. Chapter 5

I've made you guys wait far too long for this, so I won't go with any preliminaries, BUT...This is a bit of a serious chapter. I really don't know why I wrote it like this. But I think you'll like what I do with Hiko in the next chapter. Here ya go!

I wonder if I'll get reviews...Reviews are nice. Ne? (hopeful look)**  
**PLUS honest opinions are very much valued. Jaa...**  
**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**  
Chapter 5  
**  
Morning came all too soon. 

The first thought that popped into Himura's head was: _Where am I?_ The second was: _Who was holding the sledgehammer last night?_

The hitokiri's temples throbbed and his vision had yet to clear. If he could have seen himself he would have probably gasped and fallen over again for the umpteenth time in the last few days. His hair was in complete disarray, his cheeks red and hot. He felt as though someone was weighing him down. 

With a groan Himura rolled onto his back in an attempt to get up. He fell back with a hand to his temples, wondering why the sky pulsed. 

Hiko.

That's right, last night his master had taken him out again. And he still hadn't been able to give the men any useful information. His master seemed dead set on simply getting him drunk every night.

I'll bet everyone thinks I'm useless now...  
...wait. Himura's eyes snapped open.

Is that why he was getting him drunk? So he couldn't teach the men?

He sat straight up from his waist, pain and dizziness gone at a new realization. Was his master trying to keep him from teaching Hiiten Mitsurugi? He knew Hiko did not want the style to be passed on further than him. And if it was taught to a bunch of weak, amateur swordsmen, _well_...

"Yare yare. You look like someone beat you with a lightening bolt."

He jumped. Turning toward the source of the sound was painful. The hitokiri looked up sheepishly to see his master sitting on the edge of the bed, his white cloak strewn over one side. 

Hiko gave a small half-grin."I was wondering when you'd notice I was here. You were out like a light last night. It wasn't that hard to see why; you drink your sake like a schoolgirl."

"I'm really not used to it, master," he said apologetically.

"No kidding. I watched that student drag you off last night. You couldn't stand up."

He had watched them?   
Himura straightened uneasily. Had he eavesdropped as well?

"Anyway, I've decided to cancel our little program for a while. I need to talk to you."

Himura studied his master with a sideways glance. He looked almost thoughtful, hands clasped in front of him, sake jug discarded on the floor. Suddenly the manslayer remembered his own question for his master.   
_  
Better ask before you're passed out on the floor again.  
_  
"Shishou?" Hiko looked up questioningly. "May I...may I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you here? I thought you never left the mountain." Himura recalled how Hiko had carried him home that one night. "Why did you come to see me?"

"Because, like I said, I need to talk to you." He paused. "About a certain front that was won a very short time ago."

Himura froze.

"You know what I'm talking about." Hiko's eyes narrowed accusingly. "I witnessed that entire battle. I saw everything."

A sudden chill was running down the hitokiri's spine. "Everything?" he said in a slightly high pitched voice. 

"Everything."

Himura swallowed. "Then let's step outside. I need to dress."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Five minutes later Kuroi was strolling down the road, accompanied by Tarou. The two were wearing their practice gi and hakama and had decided to fetch their sensei from his now not-so secret place to attend class. It was hard to simply spar and practice knowing that their teacher, the best in the country, could be showing them techniques at that moment. Impatience had set in.

"Honestly, I don't know what's up with that guy," Tarou complained. "You claim he's the best, but all I've seen is a bad attitude and a penchant for getting the Battousai floored."

"You didn't see their battle? Come on, all those tales weren't told for no reason. He could probably even kill the entire Shinsengumi without even breaking a sweat," Kuroi insisted.

"And why are you so set on the manslayer? You've done nothing but talk about the man since we knew who he was."

"I'm fascinated, that's why. Himura-sensei has fought in hundreds of battles since he was only fourteen and he's never lost a one! How many others can say that? And hey, have you ever watched him practice his kata? He pulls them off so freaking fast! I just wish I could see more of the Hiiten Mitsurugi Ryuu."

"Geez, where do you get your enthusiasm? You sound like you're still ten years ol--"

"You don't understand, Shishou! Killing those men was necessary; it ended the battle _in our favor!_"

"Yes, but at what cost? You sacrificed those people for no reason other than to end further battle when it _wasn't_ _necessary!_"

The two men stopped immediately at the sound of voices raised in argument over the next garden wall. Tarou and Kuroi exchanged glances. 

It was Battousai and the tall man from before. 

Kuroi motioned for them both to listen. Slowly the two put down their weapons and stayed quietly against the outer wall.

"All you wanted to do was end it! You had pledged to help the Imperialists, and not that I care, but you promised them that you would help them fight and that does not include killing your own men once the battle is over!" Hiko roared. 

The two hidden men were utterly shocked. Himura had killed the rest of their men?

"Shishou, you didn't even want me to leave in the first place! I don't see why you should care about soldiers who were only going to cause more war! Those men enjoyed that battle! They enjoyed the killing!" 

"And how are they any different from you?" Hiko said from between clenched teeth. "You were doing your job fighting the Shogunate and they were doing theirs. It is no concern of yours how they felt about it when they were doing it."

Himura had gone absolutely livid, his eyes burning. "How can you just sit here and let the world go by?!" he raged. "You stay on your mountain and watch everything happen and never do anything! At least I decided to actually help someone other than myself at the cost of my own innocence! The sooner the war ends the better and at some point in my life I think I won't even care who wins!"

Hiko was about to explode. "Damn it, boy! Do you honestly think I consider myself innocent?! Won't you ever understand?! _When are you going to decide where your loyalties lie?!_"

Himura's blood turned to ice. "...What did you just say?"

"You heard me the first time. I simply cannot grasp how the _hell_ you can stay with someone for _years_ and then suddenly decide you don't care and you just want to end it all! Just because you change your mind about something doesn't change your obligation to them! And if you can't stay with these people then don't keep pretending to fight for them,_ I simply can't stand it anymore!! You couldn't even pretend to ever care enough about one person to stay on their side for more than a few meager years. Don't even pretend that I'm the selfish one!""  
_  
"YOU--" 

The world suddenly seemed to go in slow motion as Himura's hand went for his sword. Hiko had turned away and abruptly the manslayer realized he no longer felt angry. He had turned off, just as he had with every assassination--  
_  
No. Oh no.  
_  
Milliseconds later he opened his eyes to see his master watching him with a soft expression, their faces inches away. As he looked down he caught a flash of their swords locked in combat--and blood coming from his own arm. Only when they disengaged did he see the very large wound in Hiko's side.

"SHISHOU!!"

The master gave him a half smile before dragging himself to the bench and sitting on the edge, his sword still drawn. "Glad to see you've improved--when you're not drunk," he commented haltingly.

"Himura-san!" Tarou and Kuroi rocketed from the trees to the manslayer's side. 

"Shishou! Shishou, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I didn't mean any of it! Shishou--"

"Himura-san, you're bleeding--"

"No, not me, not me, get Shishou! Shi--" The boy tore himself from the men's grasp and ran to Hiko. "Master, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please, just come with me, I'll get you fixed up, please, I can help--"  
_  
Still that same little boy he used to be.  
_  
Hiko reached a hand into his cloak, and brought out what looked like a piece of cloth. "Here," he managed. "This is yours, I believe."

Himura's heart was in his throat as he realized it was a sash. 

Her sash.

"I'll be back tomorrow," he grinned. "I have someone to meet. And my own place to go to."

With that he leapt up onto the wall and ran down its length, disappearing in the wind. And suddenly Kenshin realized when Shishou had been talking about loyalty, he had also been referring to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Himura had been on time for training with his students. They had gone through every kata, every stance, and he had corrected each one personally with a bandaged arm, though no less quickly. The men were surprisingly silent, as each man knew what had taken place the day before between master and apprentice, and the Battousai himself was looking extremely displeased. He was also looking up at the walls every now and again, searching.

Himura knew he had severely injured his master, something that he would never have deemed possible. If he was alright he would show up, just as he'd said. Today he wore Tomoe's sash around his neck once again, fingering the soft fabric on occasion. 

Did his master know what had transpired on those few fateful days?

He was snapped back into reality by a question from one of the men. He answered, but his heart wasn't in it. His shishou's words from the other day had hit home. Where were his loyalties?

...Had he really hurt his master that much?

"Oi! Himura-san! It's time to go to the mess hall," Kuroi called. 

"Hai, I'll meet you all back here in one hour."

The men stared, then shrugged happily, grateful for the long break. Himura stayed where he was as the men filed out the door. Alone, he studied the huge stone walls, wondering where his master had gone, and what he had meant by 'someone to meet'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Night came.

There was no sign of Hiko, and Himura was growing anxious. What if his master hadn't made it back to his place in time? Slowly he scanned the darkened walls one last time.

Nothing.

Sighing, Himura headed back to his room. His sword dragged along the ground, marking his passing, his shoulders sloping toward the floor. To kill for a living...such a strange phrase...was bad enough. And after what had happened with Tomoe. 

But to injure his master! The man who had taken him in, saved him, taught him to defend himself, fed him, raised him...  
Himura froze a he spotted a note sitting on his pillow._ When did--?_  
He held the note gently in his callused hands, reading the fluid brushstrokes:

Kenshin,

Couldn't make it in today. The person I had to meet wouldn't let me. I will be there tomorrow. Please don't feel bad about yesterday. In fact, don't feel about it at all. I let you get to me, and that's something you normally would never do. If not for anythimg else, I am at least happy to see that you have grown up a little.

Hiko Seijuro

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weird, hunh?

Well, I tried. Now then, I'm gonna try to have more humor in the next chapters.

And hey, are you reading out there, Unseen Watcher? Man, I love that name. Now it's time for you to make good on your end of the deal. Let's see a chapter of Something in Common, ne?

Oh yeah, and now that I'm actually getting a schedule together for homeschooling, I have all of Tuesday to myself. That's gonna be like my weekend. So now I'll be able to everything and everyone once a week without fail!!! 

Kakkoi ne!!!

Jaa, see you all next chapter!! And I would really recommend reading Unseen Watcher's fics, he's REALLY good... 


	6. Chapter 6

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'M BAAACK!!!**_ BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAH!!!!_**

Now we're ready!!! Take that, evil algebra!!!  
YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Screw the disclaimer. I'm not getting paid and I'm in a good mood today.  
WAI!

Please review. I really need it about now. You know what it's like, ne Authors? Feed the fanfiction monster and review. Please?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
****

Chapter Six

"No, no, bend your leg more. No, not your left leg, your right leg! And don't turn that way. If you don't look to see where you're cutting you'll miss and get your head chopped off. One hundred strokes," the fiery-haired boy said bluntly before turning to the next man.

And exploding.

"No, no, NO! Look at your back. You need to make a line just over a thirty-five degree angle to **avoid** the cut, not step directly into its path!! Again!"

Training was not going well.

Half the men didn't know a sword from a bow and were swinging their bokken like baseball bats. Broken wrists, straight legs and countless other horrible positions abounded, and Himura was reaching the end of the line that connected him with his sanity.

A very exasperated Kenshin stood with his hands on his temples, watching as his students tried again and again to get their training exercises right. Finally he turned away in despair...to see Kuroi, diligently working on his dodging techniques, Tasabaki-ni. 

Himura cocked his head to the side as the older man's feet slid smoothly across the practice floor, from one position to the next. After a few minutes he stopped and picked up his bokuto, preparing to start ichi-mon-ji, when he noticed his sensei watching him. Sheepishly he put a hand behind his head.

"Oh, hello Sensei. I, uh, still need to work on my turns and pivots. My footwork isn't all that smooth. And oh, I did work on that form you taught me the other day, but that's still not good enough either. Gomen."

"You belittle yourself. I think you've got more potential than anyone else here," Himura remarked. "Well, except maybe your friend. Your fluidness is coming along quite nicely. It's not perfect, but you're getting there. I can see you know where you want to go."

"Really? Arigatou gozaimas', Himura Sensei. Your opinion really matters to me."

The manslayer smiled. "I can tell. You checked in on me every day after the...incident with Shishou. I should be thanking you for your concern. Everyone else just treats me like I'm..." He stopped. The boy's eyes were distant.

Kuroi put a hand on Himura's shoulder, trying to catch his gaze. "You're worried."

"...He left me a note. He told me he would be back the next morning."

"And it's been a month."

Himura sighed. "I may have hurt him more than he thought. I just keep seeing his face at the moment I..." The boy's voice faltered. He couldn't bring himself to say it, he was so ashamed.

Kenshin had hurt his master, his mentor. And not just in body, but in spirit. Hiko had yelled at him not about the men, but of his own loss. He had realized what the man had been referring to just after the swordsman had disappeared into the wind. His master missed him, but like his baka-deshi his stubborn pride wouldn't let him admit it, even after all this time. And now, he might even be--

"Uh, Himura-san?"

He looked up startled into the face of Kuroi. 

"Would...would you like to give the men a break? I want to talk with you for a moment."

Himura nodded, then stood tall and whistled for the men to stop. The sound of heavy breathing overtook the courtyard, followed by the clatter of bokken being dropped onto the stone floor.

"Listen up!" Himura barked. "Everyone get cleaned up and get something to eat. I'll see you all back here in two hours, no training equipment." He gave a wry grin. "Don't worry. I've seen some hard work, so I'll ease up for today. Dismissed."

A chorus of grateful thank yous sprang from that statement. 

Kuroi looked at his Sensei in a questioning manner. The boy met his gaze steadily.

"I've decided to show them all what true technique is like," he said solemnly. "I'll do all of my Hiiten Mitsurugi. One time. You people deserve to see the real idea behind all this, not just mindless training... 

"Now," sighed the manslayer, sitting on a stone, "what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Um," Kuroi stammered, taking an awkward seat beside the boy, "I, ah...I need to ask you...something..." Himura watched the man sideways as he moved uncomfortably. "I um...heard your conversation. About the last battle front."

"I know," Himura said unflinchingly.

"Oh. Well, I ah...just wanted to ask......why?" Kuroi swallowed his fear. "Why did you kill those men?"

The manslayer was watching a section of the mat floor as though it were a masterpiece. 

"...No man...deserves to die..." he began. 

The hitokiri seemed to be talking to no one at all. "I thought it was going to be just another nameless battle to haunt me in my old age...Then the men began attacking. They slaughtered all of the Shogunate men with no problems. Until the Shinsengumi came." He paused momentarily. "I took care of them, protected the men, at my own expense...The battle was won. I watched as they cheered and shouted at their own might. Their own victory..." 

His eyes glowed slightly. "Victory...Lives were taken. And yet they called it a _victory_..." Himura lifted his head to meet his pupil's gaze. "I looked into the eyes of those men. And I saw that they were becoming consumed by blood. They had so been twisted by their years in war that they were actually enjoying...I just couldn't let it happen. I knew what had become of those men, it had happened before. They would keep hunting down the innocent after this was done. They wouldn't let it pass as you probably would."

Himura took a deep breath. "I wish I could say I was trying to help others by killing them. But I can't. When I slaughtered those men, it wasn't for the people. It was so I could rid myself of what _I_ had done to the people. I don't want anyone else to have to suffer the fate that awaits me after this is done. But at the same time I just want it to end. If only for the people..."

Kuroi looked on in wonder as the boy finished. Everything had seemed so straight cut for him before.   
_  
I guess you really can't judge by appearance.  
_  
Finally the manslayer rose and turned to face Kuroi. He smiled. "Well, I hope I have answered your question. Katsura-san and I have already discussed that little matter. It was deemed appropriate. Well, I'd better get the weapons ready." The hitokiri turned toward the field, then looked back at Kuroi. "You should get something to eat. Are you hungry?"

The man grinned. "Hai. Would you eat with me?"

Himura stared, then gave him a broad smile. "Certainly."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I-irasshaimase..."

"Two green teas with rice and salmon please. We'll be at the back."

Heads turned and comments began as the kenjitsu sensei entered the mess hall flanked by his student. The others gave him greetings and thanks for the break, returning to their own conversations as soon as they were able. 

A table filled to the brim with students was busily and noisily eating their fill, and Kuroi approached the rambunctious men with a wave. 

"Oi, Tarou!"

The younger man looked up from his sake, brightening at the sight of his companion. "Kuro-san! Oi, over here! There's a few extra seats...Oh! Himura-sensei. Gomen, didn't see you! Come, join us."

The conversation and shouts around them went down a few good notches.

The soldiers watched as their sensei took his place next to Kuroi at the table. His sword was propped at his shoulder, ready for use, and his arms folded into the sleeves of his gi as he examined each man. 

Kuroi tried to get the festivities going once again. "Jaa, what happened in the sumo match last Thursday? I heard the leading champion of Hokkaido was almost beaten by Kyushuu's yokozuna."

"Ah, yes, my cousin witnessed that match. It was said to be quite an amazing fight..."

"Himura-san, have you ever been to a sumo match?"

The boy turned his head in the direction of the one who'd spoken. "No. I've never seen one before, only heard of it. Is it interesting?"

"Yes! I was intrigued the first time I even heard of one, been keeping up with it ever since."

"Did you ever have a hobby, or a sport you liked to see?"

"Perhaps a theatre you were interested in? A play?"

"Well...no, actually. I was raised in the mountains, by Shishou. We rarely went into town, so I never really got to watch any kind of festival or play. I have...well, I have wondered what it's like, though," he said embarrassedly.

Questions began erupting like bombs. 

"What did you eat?"

"How old were you when you first started fighting?"

"Is that man from last month your father?"

"Did you ever have a girlfriend?"

The boy's eyes were wide. He looked at Kuroi.

"Umm...well I, uh..." he swallowed, "...I was married once."

"HUUNH?!?"

"**WHAT?!**"

"At your age? Wow!"

"I thought so. There had to be some kind of woman in your life, ne? Ha ha hah!"

"Who'da thought? Say, did you two ever--"

"Ooooooookay, I think that's enough questions," Himura said, going completely red.

The men rocked with loud laughter and shouts at the embarrassed look on their teacher's face.

"Oh come on," Tarou laughed. "Did you?"

"Yeah, come on. Pleeeees?"

"Tell us!"

The boy sighed, blushing furiously. _If you can't beat 'em...  
_  
"Well...yes."

It sounded like someone had just announced the death of the Shogunate and the free distribution of sake throughout Japan forever-and-ever-amen.

The soldiers looked as though their sides were going to burst. 

"Bwahahahaha_**HAAAAAH!!!**_ You are a funny one!"

"Heck, don't be embarrassed, it's a fact of life!! And hey, we've got to get you to some town affairs. This could be fun!!!"

The red-headed boy raised an eyebrow in despair as the men howled with laughter. _Yeah, about as fun as a kick in the--_

"Hey!! You know what, there _is_ a festival tomorrow. Let's take him! Don't we have a day's leave tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you're right!! Himura-sensei, will you come?"

"Please? It'll be great! I'll ask Yamagata-san," one man said pleadingly, making puppydog eyes.

"Yes, Himura-san. Shall we? You said you wondered what it would be like..."

The manslayer looked up at Kuroi helplessly. He nodded at him, trying to keep a straight face.

With a sigh, Himura gave in. "Alright, alright. I'll go." 

Cheering and yells merged like melted candy in his ears as he was offered a mon of sake, which he abruptly refused before having five different hands slap him on the back. Himura grimaced as the men offered him encouragement about the next day.

"Oh come on, sensei, you'll have a great time!!"

"Yeah, I heard this was the biggest festival in town! It'll be amazing, especially if you've never been to one."

"Cheer up sensei, this could be fun!!"  
_  
Yeah, it COULD be fun. If I don't die from the stress first...  
_Himura winced as someone else fell over from sake consumption._  
Or the embarrassment.  
_  
~~~~~~~~~~~

Four hours later the sun was high in the sky and men began emerging from the eatery. Himura was having a hard time keeping them upright, so he decided he'd cancel his demonstration until their next practice. 

Or when they were sober.

Kuroi was watching from the doorway as several men leaned on each other's shoulders, singing and shouting loudly. A few of them slapped Himura on the back as he left, making him stagger and nearly trip down the stairs. The boy gave a pained smile, then shook his head, disappearing down the stairwell.

Kenshin's head was spinning, and he hadn't even touched any alcohol. The chatter of the soldiers, food, drink, dancing, sumo, festivals and follies, plays and music, were all whirling 'round in his brain. The manslayer shook his head violently to clear it. He would have to work them extra hard to maintain his title as sensei. Now they would think of him as just one of their "little buddies". 

Well, he'd soon fix that.

A small smile played wickedly about his lips as he devised all sorts of training exercises to wear them out. Kata, strokes, dodges... Men panting and sweating, tripping over themselves in exhaustion, soldiers working night and day until they'd never even want to look at a sword again...

_Ha ha haah._

"Hmf. Glad to see you smiling."

Himura jumped, head snapping in the direction of the low, gravelly voice coming from the trees.

On the highest branch sat Hiko, smirking evilly. His cloak was set to one side as he sat in the sun, sake jug in hand, and he was clad in the usual short-sleeved blue tunic, his hair down on his shoulders, making him look quite uncharacteristic. But something about him besides his hair looked...different.

Kenshin stared at him uncertainly. "...Master? Are you--"

"Am I okay? No."

Pain stabbed at Kenshin's breast. "Master, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking--" he began.

"No, no, NO. That's not it," Hiko said angrily. He leapt down the length of the tree, grabbing his cape as he went. The Hiiten Mitsurugi master towered over his student, a look of extreme displeasure etched on his handsome features. "It's not that at all," he said irritably.

"It's not that?" the boy repeated, confused. "Then what--?"

"I hear you were married."

Kenshin froze up in shock. Hiko's voice was almost sardonic. He shook his head. What the heck was he getting at now? It wasn't like Hiko to be so...so...agitated. Or so personal.   
And just when Kenshin was starting to wonder if he was ill, Hiko did something totally unlike himself. 

Hiko Seijuro put his hands behind his back and began scuffing his feet on the floor. He looked almost shy, like he was a little boy who'd just been caught doing something naughty. Kenshin watched dazedly as his master fidgeted childishly in front of him. Hiko had a question on the tip of his tongue, the boy could almost see it. But if it wasn't about the accident, then what was he going to say? And what did it have to do with Tomoe?

Kenshin forced himself to move. If he didn't act quickly he'd never get it out of him. He walked toward Hiko and tentatively reached a hand toward his master. "Shishou?" he coaxed. "What's wrong? Please."

Hiko sighed. "How?"

Kenshin blinked. "How what?"

"How did you get rid of her when you wanted some free time?"

"_What?_"

The boy looked as though someone had told him Saitoh Hajime wore pink underwear. 

"Shishou, you--you aren't--?"

Hiko looked more than a little peeved. "About four months ago I got into a fight with a warrior trespassing on my mountain. I found out rather quickly and rather...unpolitely that it was a woman. She insisted that she stay at my house to heal, and I felt a little responsible. So I let her stay and she...sort of grew on me." Hiko looked at the floor. "But now I can't get rid of her! She's making my life miserable. If I stay away too long she tracks me down and makes sure I'm not 'getting into trouble'." The swordsman sighed brokenly.

Slowly he sat down on a log, hands dropped in his lap. "I heard you were married once and figured maybe you could help me out."

Kenshin was going into shock. He couldn't remember when his eyes had bugged out this much. They were the size of dinner plates. 

The boy struggled to regain his power of speech, but things were getting just too weird. "Umm--Shishou--you---Let me get this straight--You got married?"  
"Well......" The Hiiten Mitsurugi master sighed defeatedly. "Yes." He cocked an eyebrow. "There, happy?"

"Uh--I uh--" With that Hiko's baka-deshi passed out in a heap on the floor.  
Hiko snorted, then bent to pick up the pile of boy at his feet. 

"Baka."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry about the wait. The laptop broke for a week.

Now then, sorry out there all you Hiko fangirls. None of this fic ever really happened, I just made it up. The only thing that's not made up are the techniques Himura was correcting and the ones Kuroi was practicing. 

I just started Shinkendo lessons about a month ago. My violin teacher says it's really helping my position. So hey, if you're really into that whole thing, (hey, I'm in no way athletic and I love it), and need help with your position, go find a dojo somewhere, ne?

And hey, Unseen Watcher-sama, thanks for the credit in Ties of Loyalty. Can't wait for the next chapter!! Thanks for posting more!! You're on my favorite authors list along with Calger-sama! Now will you post more on Something in Common, onegai? 

Everyone, Calger459 and Unseen Watcher write the best stuff imaginable. Go check them out! NOW!! What are you waiting for???

VERRRRRRRY SORRY about the mix-up, MISS Unseen Watcher-sama!  
GOMEN NASAI YOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (Cries) 

Whoo. I need to lay off the sugar. Or the Haichuu. Either one.

Hope to see you soon! And please review, I'm begging. It would really make me happy, ne guys? (starry-eyed tears) 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Is he waking up?"

"Hey guys, I think he is waking up."

"Oi, sensei?"

Himura gave a small groan and opened his eyes to a sea of faces. "What hit me?" he croaked.

Kuroi shrugged. "Dunno. We found you here on the bench. Did that guy get you drunk again?"

"Shishou...!" Himura's eyes went wide and he sat up sharply. The manslayer looked around frantically. "Where is he?! Where'd he go?!"

Tarou shook his head confusedly. "Who?"

"Shishou! Shishou, the guy with the white cloak and a sake infatuation! He was here, he was--"

"Maa, Himura, are you okay?"

Himura sighed and put a hand to his forehead. "No. No, I'm not. Things are going nuts around here...Shishou..."

"What, the big guy with the red collar?"

"What's wrong? Is he still hurt?" 

"No he...he's...Oi." Himura smacked himself on the side of the head and looked up at his men with a pained expression. "He got hitched."

"Oh, your teacher got married? Good for him."

"Yeah,tell him congrat... What's wrong, Himura?"

The boy was shaking his head. "You don't know Hiko Seijuro. That man wouldn't get married if a woman had him on the wrong end of three pairs of katana. Next I'll hear he's given up sake."

The soldiers chuckled as their sensei got up and brushed the dirt off of his gi. "Well, if we see him again we know what to ask him," one man crowed. "Ha ha hah!"

Himura gave a lopsided smile. "I wouldn't if I were you. Not if you value your vital organs. Well, uh... how long was I out? What time is it?" The boy craned his neck to see past the overhang.

"About ten."

Himura blinked. "At night?"

"Ah heck, no. In the morning of course. Time for that demonstration of yours, then it's off to the festival tomorrow morning." Ahh yes. He'd forgotten that little subject.  
_  
Shimatta._ They_ remembered pretty well.  
_  
"Well, before I do the demonstration, I want Shishou here to demonstrate the Ougi. But I don't know if he'll consent... At least you'll get to see him beat me up again," he said dryly. "Everyone to the training area. Let's get this over with and move on." _Before anything_ else _happens_...

____________________

The gathering was about forty to fifty men. There almost wasn't enough room; most of the staff at the estate had wanted to witness the event as well. 

The throng was seething and tittering with anticipation at being able to actually see this swordsmanship performance, sitting crosslegged or up on their feet in front of the open training area. The Hiiten Mitsurugi was a legendary technique, and was never before seen by anyone living. Well, almost anyone. 

Himura came from meditation with a pair of swords on his back and removed his sash and outer cloak. He was barefoot, and all he wore was his hakama and a thin blue gi. The manslayer's features were hardset and completely blank. 

It was almost time, but but there was no sign of Hiko. The messenger he'd sent ahead was over two hours late coming back. Maybe Hiko killed him.   
Himura sighed as he scanned the crowd. He'd thought as much. After all, maybe his master didn't want to let him see the technique because he'd aban--because he'd left. 

Himura sighed; this was no time for regrets. Just focus on the techniques.

Meanwhile, Kuroi, Tarou, Kenta, Takashi, and all of the others from the eatery the day before were gathered to witness their master's Hiiten Mitsurugi demonstration. Most of them were either marvelling at the look of absolute, harsh concentration on his face or laughing at the change from his earlier embarrassment. 

"Jaa, Kenta," one man chuckled. "Take a look at Kuroi. Have you ever seen him so intense? Hey, look, go pinch him, I don't think he can even hear me."

"Oi, Kuroi-chaaaan," Tarou said, waving his hand back and forth in front of the absorbed man. "Hello? Anyone Hooo-ooome?"

"Tarou," he said sharply. "Stop it and pay attention, do you have any idea how important this is? No one has _ever_ _witnessed_ _this technique._ Ever! It's like--like--"

"--like my butt is really starting to hurt from sitting so long? Come on, sensei, let's go!"

"Hai, hai. Let's begin!"

Kenshin looked out at the crowd from the sidelines one last time, trying to find his master, but with a sigh he guessed it was final. 

He wasn't going to come.

The red-headed samurai gave a subdued nod to the commander to begin the presentation. He nodded back and looked out to the crowd, whistling for silence. "Alright, first I'd like to thank you all for attending this presentation, and I'd like to thank Hitokiri Battousai for--"

"NO."

The man froze and turned to see the manslayer's eyes gleaming from under his red bangs. "Wh-what is it, Himura-san?"

"Do _not_ call me that." His eyes narrowed to slits of fiery yellow. "My name Is Himura Kenshin. Do not address me by that title."

"Y...yes-s, Himura-san," the commander croaked out. He cleared his throat to address the crowd once more. "J-jaa, minna-san, we would all like to thank Himura for agreeing to demonstrate his technique. However, this is not just a show. Hopefully this demonstration will teach all the soldiers in the audience a good thing or two about battle."

The commander stopped as if he'd remembered something. "Oh, and um, Himura-san, was your master going to come? Or..."

The manslayer shook his head, disappointed. "No. I sent a messenger, but--"

Cue bad timing. Or, depending on how you looked at it, really, really good timing.  
  
"--'Taku, woman, will you stop nagging?! I don't need any more bandages! Now go away!"

"That's what you always say! 'I'm not hungry', 'I don't need this', 'I don't need that', and then you forget and end up starving yourself for days! It's a wonder you're not dead! Now cooperate and at least tie your cape properly! 'Taku, you'd think I'd married a two-year-old!"

A very prompt 'oro' was heard from the crowd. 

Out came Hiko Seijuro, dressed in the usual blue outfit, but it appeared to have been pressed and cleaned. Over his broad shoulders was a sash of light blue, and he was carrying a wide array of swords and various weapons in a sack hanging across his back. His hair was once again tied back in a full ponytail, no pieces sticking out. 

But next to him, only a head shorter than his prestidgious height, was a woman.

A very _beautiful_ woman in fact.

She held his cloak draped gracefully over one arm with a pair of ninja swords across her back in an X. Her hair was long and green-black, but darker than Hiko's, flowing down her back with a few scant pieces framing her forehead. They stuck out from undereath a red headband which would later become very familiar. 

Aside from being tall, leggy and very slender, her muscles were clearly visible under a tunic of black cotton, with a loincloth that covered her until the high-cut sides of her hips, stopping at the knees. Adorning the bottom of the loincloth was the kanji for blade, written in white. She was quite buxom with a very womanly figure and a low cut V across her chest, which made a few of the men stare at her quite openly, and covering her calves and forearms was black leather armor. 

All in all it wasn't hard to see why Hiko had married her; she was extremely attractive.

However, as she stood facing her husband, covering her pale face was a glare fit for the devil hims-- erm, herself.

Until she saw Himura.

"Oh, Seijurou, is that him?" she gushed, a smile playing prettily across her soft, smooth features. "He's adorable!" 

She seemed to go from demon to angel in no time flat. 

Hiko grunted an affirmation, and the woman strode toward him with the fluidness of a stream of oil.

The way she looked at Himura made him go red. 

"You must be anata's apprentice. Kawaii, na? So handsome!"

"Oro?"_ Weird. Why do I keep saying that? _he thought stupidly._  
_  
"Maa, Kenshin, Seijurou-chan has told me so much about you," she purred.

"Wh-what? He has?" Himura looked over at his master, who was quite steadily looking at his feet. "What--what does he say?"

"Oh, lots of things. Hey, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were my new step-son," she grinned. "Actually, he told me that he almost missed--"

"Chikushou, woman, are you trying to ruin me?!" Hiko exploded, flushing redder than Kenshin had ever seen him.

"Yare yare," she snorted. "As I see it, Hiko-chan, he deserves to hear it after how you've treated him! Didn't anyone ever tell you how to take care of children?! Maa!" She pouted, which only made her even more beautiful.

"Yuriko-chan, that is hardly--"

Suddenly the tall woman clapped a hand over her mouth. "AAAA! Sou da! I haven't even introduced myself yet!" She rapped her knuckles none too lightly on her head. "'Taku, Yu-chan no baka! Jaa, Seijurou, hold this for me, would you?" 

With that she threw the weighted cloak at him, forgetting her own strength apparently, because the weights made contact with his face and made him face-fault backwards. 

Twice.

Whoop, no, wait, three times.  
_  
Hara-kiri is starting to sound sooooo good right now. _"_**On-na**--_" he grated.

"Hajimemashite, ne? Watashi wa Hiko Yuriko des'. Yoroshiku." The woman let loose a smile that literally knocked over half the men in the room. She turned to Kenshin. "But please, call me Yu-chan."

"Er, hai--Yu-dono." The boy looked nervously over at Hiko. He doubted he'd be alive to make the mistake again if he called his master's wife "chan".

"Ha! 'Dono'? Never heard that one before. Normally it's 'kono ama' or 'bijin'. Jaa, whadda ya say we grab some sake and catch up on the years we missed, ne, Musuko?"

Oh boy. "Uhh--"

"Oh good, you agree," Yuriko said, delighted. "Saa, let's go get drunk!"

"Oroooo--"

Hiko watched with satisfaction as she pushed his baka-deshi out the door in a very similar manner to four days ago. "She's learning," he said with a nod. 

_If I'm lucky he won't remember why he invited me here...  
_  
__________________  
__________________

Short. Way, way... WAY too short.  
Jaa, everyone, I'm counting on YOU. I need encouragement.

Please review if at all humanly possible, this took me so long to get out and make it good. Just tell me watcha think, and if you have any plot suggestions, please do say so.

Oh, yes, and I do know about Natsu-hime-sama. But, like the slip up in Forgive Me about Sanosuke, I just made up what I thought sounded good. I really only have the first four DVDs, and I saw the last four episodes where Shishio was defeated. 

But aside from the manga volumes one thru eight that I have, most of my RK information is from you guys on fanfiction dot net. 

Oh, and I did see the Ova and the Seishouhen Arc starting where Enishi and Kaoru are living together in the castle by the ocean. God, that was so DEPRESSING!!! I won't say why for those who haven't seen it, but MAN! WHAT ARE THEY TRYING TO DO, KILL YA?!? (Sniff) I cried all four times I watched the ending. Geez louise, they rip your heart out, stomp on it, pour gasoline on it in a manner similar to Shishio, light it on fire and dance around it in a circle!  
(Haah)(haah) 

...They didn't tick me off or anything, can't you tell?  
Jaa, see ya next chapter. And ohhh the ideas I'm getting for the sequel to Rended. 

Here's the names I've picked - Rended 2, Rended 2 : Haiyashii's Travels, Rended 2 : Ishin's Travels, or just Haiyashii's Travels or Ishin's Travels.

Saa, I'm taking a poll, here! Tell me whatcha think! 


End file.
